


(untitled)

by silly_aussie



Series: Alex'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gleempreg's Weekly Writing Challenge (Telling the Parents/Family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a week after ["Happy Hanukkah, baby"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1125932)

Kurt shuffles from foot to foot, pulling his wool coat tighter. "Oh sweet Jesus it's cold. Why is so cold? Why didn't we stay at home where it's warm? Ugh." 

"Are you sure about this?" Puck's hand hovers, inches from the bell, then drops.

"What, going inside? Yes I'm sure." He reaches past Puck, who grabs his hand.  

"Babe. You know what I mean."

Kurt huffs in frustration. " _Yes_ Noah, I want to tell them. I said that the last time, and the time before that, and every other time you asked!"

"It's just," Puck fidgets, avoiding Kurt's eyes "maybe we should wait. What if- what if something goes wrong or they don't react well or something?"

"Oh Noah," Kurt's tone softens immediately, and he cups his husbands cheek "why didn't you say something earlier? Everything will be fine. Well, Carole might tie me up an force-feed me, and your mom will nag me to raise it Jewish, but..." he shrugs "family."

Puck laughs "Ok, fine, but what if" He gestures vaguely at Kurt's stomach "...you know"

"I refuse to even acknowledge the possib-" Kurt waves his hand dismissively, and accidentally smacks Rachel in the face. "Oh my god, Rachel, I'm sorry! Are you ok? How long have you been there?" 

She ignores his questions and throws her arms around them instead. "Congratulations!" She asks a ton of questions, not giving them a chance to answer, until Puck claps his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Berry. We'll answer your questions later, _after_ we tell everybody, got it." she nods and he lets her go.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so exciting. The first baby in the family! I mean, I know I'm not part of the family _yet,_ and technically..."

Puck and Kurt glance at each other and roll their eyes. "Rachel" Kurt interrupts "Not to be rude or anything, but shut up and let us go inside. I'm about to freeze here."

"Oh, right" she grabs their hands and pulls them inside, then shouts down the hallway. "Kurt and Noah are here!"

"You made it!" Carole appears beside them. "We were expecting you ages ago. Finn, honey, fetch their luggage."

"On it."

"Kurt, sweetie, you look a bit pale. Are you sick?" she presses a hand to his forehead "You feel a little warm. Do you need to go lie down?"

"I'm fine. I had an upset stomach this morning but I'm ok now" That was sort of true, anyway. He smiles and hopes she will let it go.

"Well, alright. Let me know if you need anything" She turns her attention to the room at large. "Dinner's ready."

"Yes! Finally" Finn yells.

*

After dinner, Puck looks at Kurt, who nods. "Everyone, Kurt and I have something we want to say."

They stand up, Puck gripping Kurt's shoulders gently. "I know this might be a bit of a shock, it was for me." Kurt starts nervously "We were going to wait a while, have a nice house, good jobs, maybe a dog-"

"He's pregnant. Kurt is pregnant." Puck jumps straight to it. "sorry babe." he whispers.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, before Rachel claps (seriously?), and then they're all talking at once and hugging and generally excited. Kurt turns and wraps his arms around Puck.

"What did I tell you, huh?" he murmurs, kissing Puck softly "Everything's fine."

"You were right. You're always right."

"Of course," he smirks "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Puck just laughs.


End file.
